


Edge of Sanity

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging Blowjob, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, she might <i>actually</i> be a little nervous. But so is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a partial rewrite/extension of "Movies and Booze" from the collection. Requested on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "April and Andy's first time" and with it comes the nervous exploration and fun that provides...
> 
> Enjoy!

April's thankful that there wasn't that much whiskey in the crystal to split between two people. On one hand she might get over the strange nerves from the buzz - though she was already well past that point - but if Andy had too much she didn't know how useful he'd be. There were a few looks throughout the movie and, despite April's hesitation to watch another stupid movie he picked out, she didn't care at all about what they watched.

Now, though, with  _Airplane!_ continuing in the background, most of the references she just didn't have any context for melted away. Like she hoped, Andy seemed more interested in sleepwear - old PJ's and alleviating herself of the pointless bra before going to bed - than in the movie he seemed so excited for just minutes before. She was definitely more focused on staring at Andy and his eyes that drifted way more than usual.

"Creep," she smiles at him to make sure he knows she's joking. 

Even with what she thought was reassurance, he blinks rapidly and starts to focus on her face instead. She laughs a little, finding that she's having a problem figuring out reasons to be mad at him for making her laugh at nothing, and moves closer to him. It's like being a dumb teenager again, sitting in her parents' house and even acting like idiot kids that need reassurances, and she knows he's unsure.

Why he's unsure, and why keeps thinking that she's far younger than in reality, she'll never know. On some level it's really annoying, but at the same time she knows it's  _Andy_ and it comes from a good place. In the place of the usual annoyance she reserves, there's a strange, light sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Being with Andy was strange, so far, and way slower than she expects at first. He talks with her a lot, and they make out  _plenty_ , but he's either not interested in sex or - more likely - afraid of it.

So she kisses him, and it's not like when they're in public. April doesn't mind public displays, but this time when she leans over her legs naturally make way over his so that she's technically in his lap and her arms find their way around his neck. The moment she lets her tongue inside of his mouth, finding his and smiling against his lips when they clash, she pushes her chest into him. Immediately, his hands are at her hips and there's a stark difference between his fingers - the calloused, fretting left hand and the smoother tips of his right.

"You...?" Andy breaks away and his eyes are still half-closed when he speaks.

Instead of answering what she knows he's going to ask, now actually sort of annoyed at this reserved side of him, she pushes their mouths together again and takes his hands in hers. Rather than leave them on her hips, gripping and kneading her waist, she moves them up her shirt until he's just under the curves of her breasts. She lets him alone, bringing a hand out to caress his jaw while the hesitant shapes under her shirt create goosebumps all over her chest.

Now, facing him fully, she can feel him through his pants and pushing against her thin pajama bottoms. The force of him makes her back arch into his hands, naturally extending his palms over her breasts fully. She closes her eyes instinctively when he cautiously slides two fingers of his left hand around her nipple, returning once again to kiss him and let him know he can keep going. 

"Shit, you're so..." he mumbles, losing his words when she lets out a sharp breath. 

He pinches her nipple lightly again, hoping to elicit the same noise. He laughs when she does it again, and she playfully smacks his shoulder. He stops moving altogether when she does that, so she has to break off.

"No, don't stop," she complains, pushing her chest forward as if that was enough to explain it.

This is the closest they've been, Andy's hands still covering every inch of pimpled flesh they could find and April rolling herself closer to him every second their lips are connected, and she can't stop grinning. He's already sweaty, somehow, and he smells like dirt and she can't stop taking him in.

Eventually he moves out from her shirt and she feels naked without his hands on her, far too small and bare, but she's moving down his neck and other plans are forming in her head. She loves the way his mangy facial hair scrapes against her cheek when she moves her lips down to his throat, nibbling at the skin there. She swears he moans, but it's well hidden and she's become obsessed with taking his shirt off. 

"Come on," she whispers to him, pushing him down to lay his head against the armrest of the couch. 

"April, you're perfect," his voice is soft and his hand is on her cheek. 

She always thought she hated romance, or whatever regular people thought of as love, but she can't stop the heat in her chest, her face, and the warmth between her legs in response. Now that he's shirtless, though, she wants to reciprocate - she wants to find what makes him tick. Her hands fit neatly around the softness of his curves, and there's definitely muscle under there but it's much better feeling all of him. She wants to cuddle up with him, press into his back at night, and feel something that isn't lean bone or hard muscle. 

She kisses down to his nipple and half expects him to shift uncomfortably. Andy just groans when her teeth graze his chest and fall hard on the darker patch of skin, though, and she has to push her back away from him or she might lose control. The change makes her ass stick in the air, an awkward slope for her back, but it's fine when his hand naturally reaches over and squeezes her. Voicing her approval, she hums through her teeth while biting down on him harder than before.

"Keep... do that again," he grunts, and now she can feel him incredibly hard against her stomach.

"Like this?" she asks before biting down again, keeping the tip of his nipple between her teeth and twisting her head slightly.

"God, yes," he thrusts into her stomach when he speaks and she smiles while sucking his chest again.

There's some hair on his chest and it's kind of gross to feel against her lips, but at the same time she can't get over the noises Andy's making just from her lips on his chest. It's addicting that, with every nibble and suckle, he guides her and tells her what he wants before grunting or moaning loudly. If her hands weren't too busy moving over his forearms and his stomach she'd be busy working herself, far too turned on by his responses to think straight.

Even though he whines a little when she moves down, April knows it's only a matter of time before she gets to hear the deep voicing of approval again. His outline through the pants is stiff, the tent there ready to split the seams of the sweatpants, but April wants to see his edge.

She wants to bring him there, and pull back.

"Andy," she whispers with her mouth hovering over him, "I'm gonna make sure you come-"

"Shit," he interrupts, thinking that was the end of it.

"-harder than you ever have," she finishes, punctuating by kissing the tip through his sweatpants. 

She's looking up at him all the while, watching his breaths and his eyes close and the way he rolls his neck when she mouths him through the material. April knows she has a patchy history with oral, especially with guys, but something about watching him underneath her - in her control - makes her feel like what she's doing is right. Derek  _hated_ when she tried this on him, but Andy's just moaning and pleading with her to continue when she has to roll his pants off.

He's not small, but it's not because he's particularly long. Instead he's thick and there's a little bush of hair, and April tries to focus on that instead of the reddish head.

The small tuft of hair that juts out gets her attention first, April kissing down to the base of his dick while it sits hot against her cheek. Her lips find the skin of his shaft and she kisses him there, pressing her tongue hard against him and moving around so that she can see him. When she sucks the underside of him, pulling off with a satisfying pop, he opens his eyes and looks down at her.

"Not yet," she says softly, shaking her head while rubbing her nose against him.

He doesn't have any actual words at this point, just strings of gibberish and vague noises, but April's not finished yet anyways. She lets a singular lick lead her to his head, and all the breath seems to come out of him right then as she wraps her mouth all the way around the tip of him. She doesn't move, letting the force of the suction keep him stuck to her, instead pushing her tongue against the insane heat of him and eventually into his slit.

"Please," he manages to grunt, but she's too busy tasting the resulting precome to care. 

"So sweet," she comments, smiling and letting a small chuckle out at her own words, "but not yet."

She disengages from his cock altogether, moving to the inside of his thighs where he's even hotter than before. One hand is finding his thighs tensing, muscles now flexed noticeably, and her other feels his balls tighten when April kisses his legs. 

"Do you want to come?" she asks, once again close to him and watching him visibly shake.

"Yes," he almost shouts and she's worried that he might be a little agitated. 

"You've been good," she says, pushing him against her cheek and not taking her eyes off his bright red face. "Where?"

She doesn't know why she asks that question, or what she even wants it to end in, but it comes out anyways. Andy can only respond with a mixed laugh and groan, so April takes the matters into her own hands. Kissing his head, she moves her lips to cover the underside of him again. This time, though, she slides up and down him with her open mouth, feeling him grind between her lips. It only lasts a second or two before she has to toy with him again. In part she's incredibly impressed by his control and she also wants to find that brink.

"Do you wanna come on me?" she offers, but he shakes his head. 

She's happy that isn't it, because that would honestly be a little too gross. It might be worth trying, though, so she makes a mental note of it. 

"I thought you liked my boobs?" she whimpers, leaving another kiss on him. 

"They're amazing," he says slowly, his hand blindly running along her shoulder blade. "You're amazing."

"You don't want to-" she fakes a laugh, letting her breath hit him warm and wet, "not my face?"

He groans and she thinks that's a yes, but then he shakes his head again. She smiles and understands, pushing him deeper into her mouth than she let before. Taking him in, pushing him back against her tongue as far as she could, she pulled back to a reasonable point and bobbed her head lightly. Keeping her eyes on him, he met them and it was only more motion - one slick push out and run against her tongue - and she knew he was going to burst.

But she took him out, making a loud smack as her lips let the suction off of him. For a moment she was worried that he might come anyways, the residual tension and nerves overloading and sending him spilling over her parents' couch, but he didn't. He only heaved a few breaths and remained hard, in the air, until he stood up and stared at her.

It was like staring into a fire, his eyes, and she thought maybe he was angry with her. The next second she finds herself pushed back against the opposite armrest and Andy's kissing her like she's never felt him kiss her. Usually she has to initiate, his mouth open but not forcing entry, but now he's moving from her mouth quickly and moving to her shirt. April shimmies out of her pants hurriedly, expecting him to press into her and demand her right then and there.

Instead of feeling his hips align with her, though, his hand comes roughly against her panties and stays there. He looks down, and she follows, to where his hands is resting against the wealth of heat and damp underneath the plain white cotton. Then he moves down, failing to leave the same trail she had on him, and he kisses her through the thin fabric. His lips, all dry and chapped from before, are pushing against her and finding the outline of her folds while his facial hair brushes her thighs and sends vibrations up her body.

But he's still kissing her instead of using his tongue, and her underwear is still on, but April had just made him find his brink so it was only fair. Still, she bucked into his face hard and expectant. The brilliant shocks his lips were making against her made her hands go immediately to his hair, pushing through the short curls before he moved up to kiss her again. Even through the clothes she could taste herself on him, and she wonders if maybe she should have just finished him with her mouth to let this aggression out.

Then again, her shirt was off and he was staring at her breasts longingly, his hand sliding up her thigh all the while. She breathes heavily when his mouth comes down on her like his hands had, rough and a little hasty but so enthusiastic she might burst, and when his finger curls around the edge of her underwear she wants them to just disappear so he can get to it.

"Yes," she whispers when he bites hard against her nipple, and again when she's bare and waiting for his hand another: "yes."

He hums around her breast, his mouth opening wide to welcome the entirety of one, sending the vibrations down towards her pussy and along her stomach. Two fingers immediately find her soaked, spreading her open so that his index can slide in gently, but she's in sensation overload and only notices when he's fully in her and his thumb runs ragged on her clit. Replacing his mouth with his free hand, Andy kisses her again. He's only keeping their mouths together and occasionally pumping into her with his hand, the hand on her chest gripping hard, but she can still feel the rough circles against her.

And then the second finger slips in, and she's fucking herself with his hand. Lying down, she's sliding him easily into her with only minimal effort by him until she stops and he picks up the pace. It's almost frantic, and she can feel his fingers crook inside of her on the return, and she has to take hold of his face with one hand and bring the one on her breast down to join his thumb. It's probably a little unfair, and somewhere she knows that, but God she just wants to come.

Andy certainly tries, and it's a damn fine effort she notes, letting her guide the pace of his other hand - tapping, dipping, and pushing hard and fast - while he continues to let the two fingers fuck her. But she wants  _him_ , she wants to feel him press against her before driving into her, but she's suddenly at the edge and crying out. 

"Fuck," she moans loudly, ignoring how obvious she's been before with all the gyrations of her hips and pressing her chest against him hard. "Fuck... fuck me, Andy."

His hands slow to an infuriating crawl at that command, but he smiles against her mouth and breaks off. She can see he's still stiff and red and ready, but she just wants him to do it. She wants him to forget any anxiety, any sense of decency, and be in her - she wants him to fuck her  _right_. So, she pulls him closer by the shoulders until he's hot against her entrance, muscles reflexively tensing and releasing in preparation for a steady rhythm, and he doesn't give it a second thought.

The moment he's inside, she feels full - he's not even fully inside, and he's already pumping lightly with his hips - but she wants more. She wants that feeling twice over, to remove that strange void she's felt, and he complies with a loud grunt. He doesn't have any grace or rhythm like she kind of expects, but his fingers and his cock in her mouth have put her so close it doesn't even matter, and still she wants it to last.

"You... you're," Andy starts, both of them staring at the other while he continues his uneven pace, "April, you... are perfect."

She doesn't know how to answer that. He keeps saying it, all night he's been saying how  _perfect_ and  _amazing_ she is. The only thing she ever heard anyone else say to her was that she felt amazing, or that she  _felt_ perfect. That slight difference in his words, and probably the part where she can feel his whole body in flames against hers, makes her emit a low hanging groan right as she comes. 

Now that, that feeling of total relaxation and Andy still finding a pace for the both of them while she simultaneously feels split open and perfectly numb,  _that_ was amazing. 

"Yes... don't, don't stop," she whines, and she knows he's ready. 

With a flurry, barely spacing them apart, she can feel another orgasm already. It hits her harder than the last, another euphoric wave of bliss, and then she can feel him tense up equally and she can feel him come inside. She doesn't even care, and it's really unsafe, but what happens happens. April's too busy staring at him and breathing hard, waiting for him to make a move while he's still inside, to care about complications.

He leans forward and kisses her like she's about to disappear, light brushes and presses before eventually catching her whole mouth with his and letting each other open up. She can still feel him, a vague sense that he's still pumping into her, but he's starting to get soft and she pulls away. They find their clothes, and  _Airplane!_ is well over by now, but she doesn't want him to go. Most other times she would expect the guy to leave, or even ask him to, but she leads him up to her room. 

They'll clean up in the morning - and April takes a deep breath at that thought - but for now, she wants to feel him warm and close to her. She wants him to stay in bed with her for hours, the both of them watching each other fall asleep, and she wants to feel him pressing into her back in the morning. April loves it, and weirdly, she thinks she  _loves_ him. 

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if any of this has been any good, so you tell me!


End file.
